Fire Emblem and The Rebirth of Lyght
by Vespeh
Summary: The Prologue of the great story of Lucas and Cerinna, Two Light Magicians from Rausten
1. Prologue

_**~Prologue~**_

_In the year 903, 100 years after the Demon King was re-sealed in the last remaining sacred stone from the Theocracy of Rausten by Prince and Princess Emphraim and Eirika of Renais with a help of royal followers a shadow one day in 854 fell upon the province of Magvell. Pontiff Donrace rushed upon the sacred holding place with 10 Bishops at his disposal the stone was cracking and along there was a man long thought dead and discarded from the Demon King. Lyon the dead prince of Grado. The influence of the dark stone was too great for his body to be destroyed and was now releasing the essence of the demon king into the dark stone for further power of the wretched Demon King. Pontifex Donrace was not shocked by any of this and simply called forth for the great Goddess of Light Ivaldi. "Ivaldi great Goddess of Light! I a pure man call forth your power to encase this boy and the King of Shadows for eternal Damnation in the regions of Light!" The Goddess hearing her summon acted quickly entombing the dark creatures and destroying the dark stone "50 years and I called upon again or else I shall die and so shall all the light" she warned vanishing in a fading light. Pontifex Donrace was stunned and slumped to the floor. The Goddess must have wanted a sacrifice._

_- Bishop Jerif Elite 10 Witnessed the vanishing of the Demon King and the death of Pontifex Donrace_


	2. Prologue  The Birth of Something New

_**~The Birth of Something New~**_

"It's a boy!" Father Robert cried holding out a brand new baby boy who was giggling instead of crying but who would cry with all the Light around.

"His name is Lucas." Said an exhausted mother who was already getting her energy sent back into her by a priestess by the name of Rao.

"Casana I may heal fast but stop moving fast you may hurt yourself!" said Rao looking at Casana in an annoyed expression.

She just looked at her.

"Oh my!" Yelled Father Robert suddenly "Look at the boy."

At the time he was wrapped in blanket with two little baby hands close to each other held like a mid-clap. A ball of magic Light seemed to be growing in his hands and was formed into a bubble of Light and popped bringing forth little butterflies that when hit a shadow faded.

"This boy... Is special" Father Robert muttered taking Lucas and carrying out of the large mahogany doors.

"Keep him safe!"Cried Casana suddenly grabbing Rao

"I will." She said bustling out of the room right behind Father Robert.


	3. Prologue  The Question and The Answer

_**~The Question and the Answer~**_

"Pontifex Baynif, Pontifex Baynif!" Yelled Father Robert bustling in a large throne room.

Rao stumbling after.

"Yes?" He asked wide-eyed and awake even though it was three in the morning.

"This boy is blessed. Blessed I say by the Goddess Ivaldi herself I bet!"He said almost yelling still echoing around the throne room.

"Hmm I see...Rao!" He roared suddenly scaring poor Rao to death. "Get the other Bishops and Casana we must seek the Radiance of Ivaldi herself and see if this boy is truly blessed"

"Y...yes s-sir!" She stumbled out of the room in a daze.

Fifteen minutes later escorted by no guard Pontifex Baynif and his 10 Bishops were aligned around Lucas and Casana and Rao on the outside of the Circle were looking worriedly at Lucas because if the goddess was asked a question and was angry for disturbing her rest she would be most upset. Mainly at Lucas.

"O goddess in your Divine slumber we ask for not summon but an answer is this child one of which you bless and give to us?" He shouted

A gold Light bubble came down from the sky and popped leaving a note on gold paper

Pontifex Baynif used Magic to make the wind blow and the card fluttered into his awaiting hand.

"Yes" He breathed.

Everyone was dead silent.

"Rao!"He said calmly with a hint of strain.

"Ye-yes s-sir!" Asked Rao fearfully jumping up.

"Visit all the kingdoms and tell all the royal family to be here in eleven years. I shall tell you more later get your horse ready. Casana take Lucas and come with me" he ordered walking towards the woods...Towards the castle…


	4. Prologue  The Decision

_**~The Decision~**_

"Lucas" Pontifex Baynif exhaled "What will we do with you..."

He started pacing the throne room that they were now in with the guard listening to everything.

Casana was beyond noticing the Pontifex muttering to himself or the guard and was concentrated on Lucas's sleeping face. Ever since he woke up and used Magic he was asleep. He was exhausted.

"Lucas" She murmured into his perfect blonde hair kissing his forehead.

"Father Robert and Anthony will train this child and you shall as well as a history teacher. He shall not know who or what he is you who you really are!" Pontifex Baynif demanded.

"Yes..." She said looking into the deep ice coloured eyes of Lucas as he awoke and smiled at the sight of his mother."Anything for him."

**Ho! I hope you enjoyed this! More to come with Lucas and a little girl named Cerinna... The rest of my story should be out sooner or later and it will keep getting better!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 1 Ten Years Later

** ~10 years later~**

"Lucas!" my mother yelled when I slipped into daydreaming in her class.

"Mmph yes!" I say scrambling to see what she had written on the board.

Hmm Great God of Darkness...

"Gleipner" I answered quickly.

"Correct, But please don't fall asleep in class this is important!" she says.

"Fine..." I say.

"Hmm next class we will talk about the history and rule of King Emphraim you may go." she says.

I leave walking quickly towards the courtyard and passing a few monks and shrines I finally get to Father Anthony who is waiting in his battle robes.

"Finally Casana keep you?" He asks.

"Yes" I say miserably.

"Well let's practice shall we?" he asks.

I started do little exercise's that increase the flow of Magic like wrist movements,stretches,etc...

When I was done I took a offensive pose waiting for Bishop Anthony to finish his more advanced exercise's when he was finished he lined up 6 feet away.

"3...2...1..." He counted down.

I shot a full on blast of Light Magic and he blocked swiftly turning my Magic into a big ball of energy I dodged making a Barrier of Light to protect myself from shards of marble that blasted of the column's.

"Hmph" I grunt making a huge ball of light that went above my head and turned into 6 Light swords. The slowness of my attack gave him ample time to block or attack but he was holding out his 2 hands that were glowing slightly. I shot the swords, 3 marble column's shot in front of him like a Barrier. "Now" I thought shooting a beam of Light through the collapsing columns. Silence, when the dust settled I see him dazed on the floor.

"Fancy exercises don't help?" I ask innocently. I heard him mutter shut up as he got up

"Class is over" he says with a sour glare. I walk away through the big iron door's smirking a bit

"Sour puss" I mutter as I pass the huge Phoenix door's leading to the Pontifex's room...

"Lucas! Please come in" Yells Pontifex Baynif. I walk in taking in all the glory of the glossy gold column's and royal colours on the wall.

"Yes Pontifex Baynif?" I ask. He looks calm on his throne

"Please tell your mother and Rao to come to this room by 7:30 sharp." he says

"Of course" I say bowing out of the room, which is quite big and takes forever to bow out of. I walk towards Rao's room and I stop in my tracks.

"We must get them out of here soon, Cerinna says she's worried but not sure of what" says a voice coming from behind a column.

"That is a bad sign we must inform the Pontifex usually seer's are not wrong" I hear my mother say. I walk towards the voices.

"Mother?" I ask turning around the column and coming face to face with Rao.

"Yes?" She asks as Rao steps back.

"Pontifex Baynif wants you to come to the throne room at 7:30." I say looking at Rao.

"Thank you" she says looking away from me and at Rao worriedly.

I leave them worrying about whatever and walk towards my room when little Cerinna comes from behind a column "BOO!" She yells

"Hi Cerinna" I say exasperated knowing she is the person that talks

Then, Of course she starts to blabber nonstop.

"Cerinna!" Rao says coming out from her room "Stop bothering Lucas!"

"Alright" she says shoulders sagging. Then she perks up and she skips back to her room then slams the door.

I leave and wonder what is happening. "Hmm" I think "Better figure it out tomorrow"

As I go to bed I hear something like muffled sobs but I feel too tired to investigate so I started to drift to sleep...


	6. Chapter 2 A Royal Visit

** ~A Royal Visit~**

"Wake up Lucas!" I hear a small voice shaking me roughly.

"Cerinna?" I ask groggily. I get up and see a small figure Lighting a small Light in their hand.

"Of course" she says impatiently "There is something happening in the Dining room, Some sort of meeting. We need to see it"

"K" I say Lighting my own Light as we leave the room into the Darkness. It's cold.

We scramble over the hills, "Hey what's this about anyway?" I ask panting

"Us...I think" She says almost flying up the hill so quickly.

"Us?" I ask with great doubt. She just stays silent running across the grounds towards the great white castle...

"Put out your Light" she warns as she opens the side kitchen door. I see a few candles lit with Light and no one is in the kitchen

"Okay there in the dining room" she whispers. we sneak up to the side door listening with ease in the silence through the crack in the bottom of the door and the key hole.

"Casana he is more powerful than most Bishops!" I hear Father Anthony

"I know but what can we do?" I hear my mother respond sadly

"Simple" Says a voice I don't recognize. "Train him in a way that won't destroy half of Rausten."

I feel Cerinna tug on my sleeves and I hear her whisper excitedly "Esther, Princess of Jehanna! One of the best Sword Master's In all of Magvel!"

"Wha-?" I exclaim quietly. "I can't believe it why is she here?"

"I don't know I'm 6!"she says smartly returning to her keyhole.

"What about that girl Cerinna? I don't believe something is quite right about her" I hear Pontifex Baynif say so close to the door we jumped.

"She has a feeling something bad is going to happen at the festival so we might want the Knights of Rausten and any other soldiers other provinces can spare." Says Rao.

"I too feel it, I believe the two should be trained together...Harmony to both of the gods." Said another voice I recognized as Prince Seth of Rausten.

"All in favour in 3 days these two be taken away by their parents for private training?" Says Pontifex Baynif.

Silence then "It's decided they will go, Casana as one of the leading Generals of Rausten and Rao one of the best Priestess's and Wife of late General Erik please take these children away before they harm themselves and the whole of Rausten even Magvel! demands Pontifex Baynif.

"Now the meeting of most of the kingdoms Magic wielders are arriving tomorrow to attend the festival of magic. Please I beg of you all not to talk about these two, To anyone! Even your counsel of Magic Elders. This meeting is adjourned, Goodnight you're rooms are ready" says Pontifex Baynif

All I remember is running as fast as Cerinna away from the door as I heard the chairs scrap against the floor and not letting the shock set in.

"Lucas!" I hear Cerinna say faintly in the background of my mind

"Leave it Cerinna it's inevitable" I respond slowly. Opening the door to my room.

"But..." responds Cerinna. Then she bites her lip and walks away towards her room.

As I lie there in complete silence, In complete Darkness I think over what I just heard and just learned. Cerinna and I with our parents are leaving soon because of me! The magic festival is tomorrow which I've forgot about and... My mother is a General of Rausten! When? How? Why? I never knew she ever could fight!

I think I heard the door open but I was drowning in my own worries...

**More of this conundrum and the festival to come later** O:) **Please enjoy the story and please don't right me of anything because I know that they really can't do this stuff In the games...Maybe the manga but I don't know/care.  
><strong>


End file.
